1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a resin, a resist composition and a method for producing resist pattern.
2. Related Art
A resist composition including a resin having a combination of structural units below, a resin having an acid-labile group and an acid generator is described in Patent document of JP2014-41346A.

A resist composition including a resin having a combination of structural units below, a resin having an acid-labile group and an acid generator is described in Patent document of WO2011/034176.

A resist composition including a resin having a combination of structural units below, a resin having an acid-labile group and an acid generator is described in Patent document of WO2010/140637.
